brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Kíli
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |Accessories = Bow and Arrow Quiver |Variations = Minifigure Microfigure |Years = 2012, 2014 |Appearances = 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders 79018 The Lonely Mountain }} Kíli is a minifigure from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey released in November 2012. He first appeared in the first wave of the The Hobbit in 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders. Description Kíli has black short legs, and a brown torso piece. The torso has printing present on the front, depicting a brown quiver strap with various white details and a grey buckle. He has a brown jacket with a few buttons and some more white detailing and what seems like a black shirt underneath, a little bit of skin is show at the neck line. His hands and headpiece are flesh-coloured. The headpiece features black eyes with white pupils, thin black eyebrows, some black stubble, and dark skin colour for the outlining of facial features. He has a new hair piece, long wavy black hair thats half tied identical to Thorin Oakenshield's. The mouth has an angered expression showing his teeth. Kíli comes with two accessories; a short brown bow and arrow and a brown Quiver. Microfigure A Kíli microfigure was released in the game 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. It is dark blue, with face and stubble printing on the front of the head area and some some hair peering out from his hood, and a black strap with a brown jacket on the body which also continues onto the legs. Background Kíli was one of Thorin Oakenshield's nephews and the younger brother of Fíli, being the son of Thorin's sister Dis. He was one of the thirteen companions of Thorin on his quest to recover Erebor. Along with his brother, he found the goblin cave in the Misty Mountains which they entered to get away from the storm, but were then captured by the goblins. Later, while attempting to open the river gate so that his companions can escape from the elves, Kíli is shot in the leg with a poisoned orc arrow. He becomes a burden and instead of going to the Lonley Mountain, he stays behind in Lake-town with his brother Fíli, Bofur, and Oin. Kíli was eventually killed in the Battle of the Five Armies defending Thorin, and was buried with honor. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders * 79018 The Lonely Mountain Video Game Appearances * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Variants Video Game Variants Gallery ts.20121030T135820.kili_new1.png|A CGI of Kíli Kili.png|Second CGI Kili_In_Spider_Web.png|Kíli caught in a Mirkwood spider's web KiliVideogame.png|In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Gaming-lego-the-hobbit-9.jpg|Fighting Goblin Soldiers Ladies Man.JPG|Tauriel rescuing Kili in the LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game trailer Lego-Aidan1.jpg|Aiden Turner with his minifigure counterpart at the Zurich premiere of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigures Category:LEGO Games microfigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies minifigures Category:Short Minifigures Category:The Hobbit minifigures